


Stay

by mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)



Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [7]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/F, Some more Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff
Summary: Rita's sick and Veridia looks after her.
Relationships: Rita Santos/Veridia
Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113549
Kudos: 4





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net back in January 2018

**Two Months ago**

"Drink."

Veridia held the cup out. It felt uncomfortably warm in her hand and steam rose from the inside. Nerissa had made the potion with strict instructions that Rita had to drink all of it. " _Just in case it hasn't all diffused through. It tastes terrible so best to only have to take it once."_

Rita had been lying on her side, facing away from the door with the duvet pulled up over her shoulders prior to the door opening, yet when Veridia had arrived she had sat up.

"I hate that stuff. It tastes like old seaweed."

"You have to drink it," Veridia said, "careful it's hot."

She pressed the warm cup gently into the other woman's hands.

Sighing Rita held the cup in both hands.

"Make sure you drink it all. I'll know if you don't."

Veridia sat down on the edge of the bed and pretended not to hear the foreign mutter that was almost certainly an insult. She looked around the room, noting all the land clutter. Did land people really live like this? With their possessions hidden away in cupboards and boxes with only the chosen few allowed to be placed on shelves?

Her mind's wanderings were halted by Rita reaching down and setting the empty mug on the floor.

"It's all done."

"Good."

Veridia looked at her, noting how her skin was paler than normal, how her eyes were too tired looking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold. Dizzy. Tired."

The Mermaid was shaking slightly and had her arms crossed over her chest.

Veridia leaned forward placed her palm on Rita's forehead grimacing at the fever high temperature.

"You're burning up. You'd be better off in the water."

Rita shook her head," no. Too many people coming back and forth."

"You should get some sleep then. Nerissa said it'll have eased off by morning."

"I doubt it, " Rita said, while shifting so she was lying down again, "last time I was sick for three days even with that stuff."

Veridia stood up and gently pulled the covers over the other Mermaid.

"Just sleep, then we'll see in the morning."

She turned to leave but felt a hand grasp her own.

"Can you stay?"

"Of course."

**The Present**

Veridia often wonder how she ended up on land, watching TV while failing to sleep with legs. Then she remembered. She was in love. She didn't want to be, but she always had been.

And as she felt a hand clasp hers and felt the other Mermaid nestle in closer, a simple sleepy smile was all it took to remind her that maybe love wasn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first Rita x Veridia fic I ever wrote, how times have changed...


End file.
